Punishment and Payback
by C-Monkey54
Summary: After seeing the kiss between Maria and John Cena, Jina decides to get a little revenge on her boyfriend. For all the MariaHaters and CenaLovers
1. Chapter 1

Like I said before, this for all the ladies who wereupset at the kiss between Cena and in my view that bitch Maria. Enjoy and may Maria whatever the hell her last name is burn with hatred from all the CenaGirls.

**The Beginning of the End**

Jina was slumped down on one of the chairs in the Women's Locker Room. She was furiously biting the nail of her right ring finger, her darkish black hair almost taking her tan face out of sight. Jina stared at the television in front of her with so much intensity that she hadn't blinked in the past minute and a half. There was just so much hatred and anger that she was feeling at this very moment, that she couldn't even react to it.

"Stupid bitch." Jina mumbled under her breath, even though she was alone in the dark room. She finally sat upright in her seat when he broke the kiss and for a second the anger went away until she watched him smack her ass and leave the room with a smirk on his face.

The worst part was seeing Maria acting like that was the best kiss she ever had in her life. Once the segment ended, Jina stood up and clicked off the t.v. more pissed off than ever, she headed over to her locker and plopped down on the bench. She changed out of her basketball shorts and into some tight low rise jeans, then slipped on a red wife beater over her black sports bra she had been wearing.

"That mothafucka is gon pay." She said to herself once again. Jina piled all of her things into her gym bag and left the room in a huff. At this point she didn't care about the rest of the show or her boyfriends tag match, as far as she was concerned Cena could go fuck himself.

"Jina wait up!." Yelled a voice from down the hall, jina turned to face her best friend Trish Stratus as she ran up to her, a gym bag over Trish's shoulder as well. "I was looking for you to ask you if you wanted to come back to my hotel room, I saw the segment and I figured you could use some company tonight."

"I thought you planned to stay until after the show to wait for Lita."

"Like I said, I saw the segment and I figured you could use some company tonight." Trish repeated hoping she got the point. "I'll just call her later and tell her to come to my room, so we gonna go or what?."

"Yeah, come on." Jina said quietly, the two walked out of the arena and got into her rental. She rested her hands on the steering wheel while she looked down into her lap.

"You alright?." Trish asked concerned for her friend.

"Yeah I'm alright, girl." Jina answered, barely above a whisper.

"You know, if it makes you feel any better, I personally don't like the bitch either."

That comment got a chuckle out of jina. "Thank god I'm not the only one who thinks that."

"Tell you what, when we get to my room, I'll call room service and get us some Rocky Road ice cream."

"The perfect ice cream to describe where my relationship is going." Jina said starting up the car.

**Later in the night**

John Cena was breathing heavily as he made his way out of the gorilla position into the hall. He was major excited about next week, mainly because he had his handpicked superstar Mick Foley to ref his match with Edge.

"You were great out there John." Said a soft voice behind him, he smiled as he turned around to face Maria.

"Well thanks, but props to you for pickin up the win for us." He said putting an arm around her.

"I just know your gonna win next week, but good luck in the match."

"I appreciate that Ria." John said upon reaching his locker room. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Said Maria, she skipped down the hall happily. John just shook his head with a smile as he walked into the room to get changed. 10 minutes later john was knocking on the door of the women's locker room.

After two knocks, Torrie Wilson opened the door, her face scrunching up in disgust at the sight of him. "What." She said rather coldly.

"Hey Tor, you seen Jina..."

"No, bye." She said shutting the door in his face cutting him off.

John looked at the door in confusion, but shrugged thinking she may be having a bad day. Just as he turned around, Carlito was just walking past him.

"Hey Carlito." John called to his fellow friend. He turned to john looking him up and down for a sec.

"Yeah."

"Have you seen Jina anywhere?."

"She left." He answered point blank.

"Why?." John asked, it wasn't like her to leave without him, ever.

"That's all I care to tell you Mr. Cena." Carlito stated before continuing down the hall. John also looked at him in confusion.

"Damn, somebody took a few gulps of haterade today." John said, he then left to the hotel.

**Later in Trish's room**

Trish, Lita and Jina were all on the floor watching G.I. Jane on t.v., each finishing up the carton of ice cream they had.

"Jina, you gotta forget about Maria, I'm sure john didn't mean anything by it." Lita said. Jina just continued to stabbed her ice cream with her spoon to soften it up.

"I'm just wondering was he even thinking about me when he kissed her, do I even mean 'anything' to him." She asked not looking up from the carton.

"I don't know if me or lita can answer that, you need to ask John." Trish explained, as if on cue there was a knock on the door. All three girls knew who it was, jina rose to her feet and walked over to the door, she opened it to see a smiling John Cena.

"I knew you'd be here, I was looking for you everywhere." He said, he reached over to hug her, but she stepped back to his surprise. She closed the door behind her and crossed her arms over her chest, not taking her eyes off of his.

"What's wrong?." He asked.

"_He's as dumb as that slut."_ Jina thought to herself.

"Jina?."

"..."

"Can you speak?." He asked, she just glared at him angrily. "Why is everyone so fuckin pissed off today."

"I don't know, why don't you ask your girl Maria. Oh, but you can't because you'd probably be to busy deep throating each others fuckin TONGUES!." She yelled at him, john was shocked by her sudden outburst, but even more shocked when she slapped him hard across his face leaving a pink hand print on his cheek.

"Fuckin bastard." Said Jina as she walked back into the room slamming the door in his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A plan in the making**

Jina fell onto Trish's bed with a loud thud, the tears already beginning to fall from her blue eyes.

"What now?." Lita asked her friend.

"I don't know." Jina said while shaking her head.

"Well is it over between you two?." Trish asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, just that fact that he kissed another girl and then pretended like it never happened or even bothered to tell me about it...breakin' up with him doesn't seem like a bad idea come to think of it."

"No, you can't." Lita said, much to her friends surprise.

"Why not?." Trish asked.

"Everyone knows that her and John are meant for each other, just because he kissed some brainless slut your gonna break up with him." She said turning to jina who was still spread out on the bed. "Come on girl, that' goin over the top."

Jina turned to the diva in curiosity. "Well what do you suggest?." By now Trish was also looking at the red head to hear her response. Lita got to her feet and sat next to jina on the bed.

"Get him back." The extreme diva simply said.

"What do you mean?." Asked the Canadian bombshell.

"He obviously hurt you when he kissed Mar..."

"Don't say her name." Jina interrupted.

"When he kissed you-know-who, so hurt him back."

"How." Jina asked.

"Jealously is always the key to getting a man in any situation." Explained lita.

**In Chris Masters' room**

Chris was just finishing up his round of push ups when he heard a knock on his door. He rose up and walked over to answer it, opening the door to see a saddened John Cena, Chris immediately busted out laughing.

"Whoa man." Said Chris in between his laughs. "Who left that fossil on you face?."

John glared at his best friend. "Just let me in asshole." He said, chris moved out of the way and john came in. "Jina slapped me."

"I'm not surprised." Chris said closing the door, the two sat on the couch.

"What do you mean your not surprised?."

"You kissed another girl, you should have expected to get a not so happy gift from jina in return." Masters explained turning on the t.v.

"I didn't even know she saw the segment."

"Everyone saw the segment, why do you think everybody's been mean to you?."

"Whatever, so what are we gonna do?."

Chris turned to his friend in confusion. "What do you mean 'we', jina's mad at you." He said pointing to john.

"You ain't gon give me no advice on how to deal with this shit?."

"Hell naw, I'm pissed at you too. All I can tell you is be patient, wait until she cools down."

"Thanks man." John said as the two shook hands.

"No prob, now get out so I can go to sleep." Chris ordered playfully. John laughed as he left his room to his own.

**Back in Trish's room**

"Are you sure this plan is gonna work?." Asked Jina.

"Of course, how do you think the feud between Matt and Edge started?." Lita asked with a smirk.

"Okay, okay." Jina said. "Well, what do I do?."

"Baby steps, flirt with a couple of guys, we're going out to the club tomorrow night so it's perfect." Lita said. "Dance with them, I'm talking Bump and Grindin', kiss on them, things like that."

"Sounds great, but what if it backfires?."

"It can't backfire, johns loves you to death, it'll work." Trish said.

"So, are you gonna do it?." Lita questioned.

Jina thought for a second. She didn't really want to hurt john because she wasn't that kinda person, but he did hurt her badly, why not have a little fun toying with his emotions.

"Well?." Trish asked, pushing for an answer.

"I just have three words to say." Jina said with a smile. "Payback's a bitch."

Trish and Lita squealed happily as they hugged their friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**And so it begins**

The next morning John was walking through the hallway heading to his locker room when he spotted Jina walking towards him, he was kinda nervous to face her after her outburst last night.

"Hey Jin." He greeted happily, she walked right past him not giving him a second glance. He sighed. "Yeah I'm in trouble." He said walking into his locker room. As he walked inside, he shut the door and dropped his things on the bench next to him. How could he fuck this up? Now Jina was mad at him, for how long, he didn't know. More importantly, what was she gonna do?

Unfortunately he had no time to think those questions over, he had a big championship match with Edge tonight and as much as he would have loved to talk to Jina, right about now, that didn't seem like a good idea.

**The Women's Locker Room**

Jina had just walked into the Locker room smiling as she saw Trish on the bench pulling on her shirt, but her face dropped as she saw not to far away, Maria slipping on her black boots.

"Hey Jina!." Maria said happily walking up to her. "Great match last week with John huh? Sorry you couldn't be out there to celebrate with us." Maria smiled at the diva, but jina just stared at her, her fist balling up in anger. "...Um, I see your not in the mood to talk...I'm just gonna go and wish John good luck in his match tonight." Maria nervously left the room, trish began to laugh.

"I think you got the intimidation thing down." Trish said.

"Thanks." Jina replied still staring at the door.

"Hey, remember what Lita said, forget about her."

Sadness began to go through jina's body. "I know, I just hate her so much!."

"Calm down, you can deal with the bitch another time, right now you gotta focus on John." Explained Trish, then anger began to fill Jina body.

"Your right, you know I saw him while I was coming her, he said hi and I just walked right past him." Jina said proudly with a smile.

Trish giggled. "Ouch, that had to hurt."

"It felt good."

"It should, for you at least."

"So what's on the schedule tonight?."

"Everyone's heading to this hot club not to far away from the hotel, all the superstars are going, plus I hear that's where they have the hottest guys."

"Perfect."

"Listen, I'm gonna go find Lita, why don't you get ready for our match, it'll be in a little while."

"Alright." She said. As Trish left Jina slowly began to form a smile on her face.

_And so it begins._

**Later in the gym**

John Cena was running on one of the bikes in the gym when he spotted Maria coming his way. He stopped pedaling and he smiled as she walked up to him.

"Hi John." She said in her perky tone.

"Sup Ria." He greeted.

"You already know that everybody's going to the club tonight?."

"Yeah."

"And I was wondering if you wanted to ride with me to the club and maybe hang out there."

John began to get nervous, this was defiantly not good. Jina was already furious at him about last week, if he showed up with Maria to the club, there's no telling how she would react.

"John." Maria asked getting his attention.

"Sure, why not." John said quickly, then it hit him what he had just done. _Oh shit_

"Great, say why don't we get a bit to eat from the burrito place down the street?."

"Um, well I, um."

"Don't worry john, the gym will be here when you get back." She said while pulling him off the bike, the two headed towards the door and the color in his face drained when he saw who was standing in front of them. "Oh hi Jina."

Jina just stood in the doorway, dressed in grey track pants and a sports bra, a towel around her neck. She looked from Maria to John in confusion and anger.

"I hope you don't mind." Maria said breaking the negative silence. "Me and John are riding to the club together." The comment cu through jina like a knife, john watched as her hands balled up into tight fist, to the point that her vines were sticking out. She turned to walk away, but was grabbed at the elbow by john.

"Listen Jina, I'm-." She pulled her arm away viciously stopping him from speaking anymore, he could see the tears welling up in her eyes as she turned back around and walked away, he took a sigh.

"I guess she didn't take the news well." Maria said.

"Let's just get some food." John responded as he dragged maria from the arena. Meanwhile Jina had just walked into the locker room slammed the door hard behind her, she began to put on her clothes. She was heading back to the hotel, she was defiantly gonna do some damage to Cena tonight.

"Now it's on." Jina said as she grabbed her bag and left out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stage 1: Jealously**

"Come on Jina!." Trish yelled to her friend as she finished putting on her lip gloss, Lita was by the bed fixing up her hair in a mirror.

"Yeah, we're gonna be late." Lita said. The door to the bathroom opened and Jina stepped out in a burgandy dressed that stopped above her thighs, it had a deep-v plunge neckline with a golden chain that linked it together. Her hair was straight down and she wore light red lipstick and burgandy ankle strap stiletto's.

"Wow, you look hot." Lita said staring at her friend in amazement.

"Damn right, john won't know what hit him." Trish said.

"You ladies ready for the club?." Jina asked.

"Always am." The two girls said together as the three left out of the room.

**An hour later at the club**

John was sitting with Maria and his good friend Randy Orton who had stopped by to pay a visit.

"You seen Jina anywhere?." John whispered to Randy, Maria was busy talking to Candice who had just took a seat with them.

"No, why, it's not like she'll talk to you." Randy said, he too had seen the Raw segment and was very disappointed in his friends actions.

"I know, but I just wanna tell her that I'm sorry."

"That probably wouldn't help."

"Why not?." John asked, Randy just stared in awe and pointed at the entrance way. John turned in the direction and was floored when he saw Jina, the way she was dressed, how she looked, she was gorgeous. "She never dressed that way with me." John said.

"Remember, we're hear to make John jealous alright?." Jina said to the person who was holding her hand.

"Yes of course, I know Jin." Chris Masters said, they began to walk toward John's table.

"Here they come." Randy said. The table looked up at the pair as they walked up to them.

"Hi Candice, Maria, Randy...John." Jina said staring at john with a smile.

"Hey Jina, I see your in a better mood today." Maria said happily.

"Yeah." Jina said rolling her eyes at her. "So are you guys havin' a good time?."

"Great time." Candice answered for everyone.

"Good." Chris said, he turned to Jina. "Come on baby, let's go get us a drink."

"K, well bye guys." She glanced at john one last time before heading over to the bar with Chris.

"Baby." John said to randy angrily pointing out at what chris called jina. "What the fuck is that about?."

"Don't know."

"She's my girlfriend." John said staring at the two who were giggling at each other.

"Right about now, I'd say that she's very much available."

**At the bar**

"Did you see his face?." Chris said in between his laughs. "I swear I thought he was gonna explode.

"I know, you did perfect with the baby thing, way to spice it up." Jina said playfully slapping him on the arm.

"I try."

"Oh my god." Trish said walking up to the two. "I saw everything, oh my god."

"Thanks."

"That's taking a huge risk, showing up with one of john's best friends." Lita said as she walked up to them.

"Yeah girl, you're defiantly playing out of the game."

"Well you know me." Jina said as she took a sip from her drink. "I was never one to play fair when it came to men." Suddenly 'Cadillac Grills' by Ludacris started playing, this ironically happened to be one of her favorite songs, especially since it was the unedited version. "Watch this." Jina pulled Chris away to the dance floor and they began grindin like crazy, john was not to far away watching.

"Now what's that about, she never danced like the with me." John asked his friend

Randy was enjoying what Jina was doing to John, he knew everything that was going on. And it was funny that what Jina was doing was actually working.

**Uh, Cadillac Grills, Cadillac Mills**

**Check out the oil on my Cadillac spills**

**Matter fact candy paint Cadillac's kill**

**So check out the ho's my Cadillac fill**

**20 inch wide 20 inch high**

**Oh don't you like my 20 inch ride**

**20 inch thighs make 20 inch eyes**

**Hoping for American 20 inch pies**

**Pretty ass clothes, pretty ass toes**

**Oh how I love this pretty ass ho's**

**Pretty ass high class anything goes**

**Catch em in the club throwing pretty ass bows**

**Long john jaws, long john stalls**

**Any stank puss make my long john pause**

**Women on they cell makin long time calls**

**And if they like to juggle give em long john's balls**

**All my players in the house that can buy the bar**

**And the ballin as niggas with candy cars**

**If you a pimp and you know you don't love them ho's**

**When you get on the flo' nigga throw them rolls**

**All my women in the house if you chasin cash**

**And you got some big titties with a matchin ass**

**Which ya fly ass boots or ya open toes**

**When you get on the flo nigga throw them rolls**

"He starin ain't he?**." **Jina asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Of course, why wouldn't he." Chris said with a smile.

"Let's really get him fired up." She said as 'Lighter's Up' by Lil' Kim started. She whispered something in chris ear and when they pulled away he smirked.

"I can't believe her." John said angrily.

"Hey you were askin' for it." Randy said with a smile. John continued to watch on and his blood was boiling when he saw chris begin to squeeze on Jina ass. John tried to shoot up from the table, but randy held him down.

"Relax man, don't get heated, their just dancin." Randy explained trying to calm his friend.

"Oh and his hand somehow found his way on her ass, that's my ass!" John said.

"You know what, it's only gonna get worse if you stay, why don't we just go?." He suggested.

John took a frustrated sigh. "Fine**." **The two said their goodbye's to Maria and Candice before heading towards the entrancebefore he left john took one last lookat Jina who was now slow dancing with Chris, then he left.

Jina stared at the entrance where john had just stormed out with randy. She smiled evilly to herself before resting her head next to chris, still smiling at the fact that her plan had worked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just isn't enough**

My black stilettoes clicked against the floor as I headed to the cafeteria in the arena. I was walking with a proud smile on my face at the actions of last night. It just felt so good seeing the look on John's face, the anger I saw was so great and I wanted more, it was like a craving, a desire, I don't know how to explain it, but I was aching to have it again. Something just felt right when I got my payback, I was now a woman on a mission, my mission. To piss off John Cena to the fullest extent, I was defiantly gonna show him you don't fuck with me.

As I walked into the café I really got stares from a lot of the guys. I knew I would, that was my plan, I was dressed in very tight black shorts, and a red tee, my hair was down in curls and I wore a sexy smirk that would bring any man down. Trust me, if looks could kill, I'd be on death row.

I spotted Lita sipping on a glass of orange juice reading a book. I walked over to her right away. "Mornin Lita."

She took one look at me and gasped. "Damn, what's with the outfit?."

"You think it's too much?." I asked.

"Uh...yeah." She said setting her book down.

I smiled big. "Good."

"So what's the plan of action today?." She asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't seen the s.o.b. anywhere. Plus I'm supposed to be getting some tattoos and piercing today, not to mention I wanna go shopping, but I don't have any money."

Right away Lita put up the index finger and smiled. "Light bulb." She said. "I have an idea."

"Okay spill." I said scooting closer to the table.

"Two words...shopping spree."

"I'm gonna need more than that girl." I said not understanding where she was going.

Lita rolled her eyes. "Get one of his credit cards and burn the son ova bitch out." She said simply.

A huge grin appeared on my face as I leaned back in my seat and nodded in approval. "I love the sound of that." I turned to her. "Wanna help spend it?."

She put a hand to her chest. "Why Jina, I am so honored." She began to act like she was crying, we soon busted out laughing.

I stopped laughing all of the sudden. "Wait a minute, one problem, how am I gonna get the punks card?." Lita stopped laughing hearing the comment, we literally thought for a few minutes. Then we both turned to each other and smiled.

Only one thought went through both our minds. "Randy."

**John's Locker room**

"I can't believe you want me to steal my best friends wallet." Randy said shocked. Jina and Lita were standing in front of him, John had to go to a meeting with Eric Bishoff and wouldn't be back for a while.

"Look will you stop being a punk and just do it!." Jina screamed, randy's refusal was annoying the hell outta her.

"Calm down Jin." Lita said before turning back to randy. "Look, all we're asking is for you to give us one of john credit cards, we're just gonna go on a little shopping spree-"

"And buy a few clothes so you'll look nice, yeah I know what your up to...your gonna practically fry the sucker to a pulp."

"How'd you know?." Jina asked.

"I've had some experiences." Randy replied.

"Well look, his jacket is just right there." Jina said pointing to the bench were john's red sox jacket laid lifelessly. "Just give us the wallet."

"I don't want my fingerprints on any of this." Randy said holding his hands up.

Jina sighed loudly as she rolled her eyes. "Men." She said aloud as she walked over to the bench.

"What are you doing?." Randy asked.

"If ya pussy ass won't do the simple task I'll do it, god you men are so fuckin scared of everything." She mumbled to herself, she successfully retrieved the credit card and her and lita headed to the door.

"Thanks for the help Randy." Lita said sarcastically as they left.

When the door closed randy sighed. "John...your dealing with the devil here."

**4 days later at John's house**

Randy was sitting carelessly on the couch watching tv, while john was looking through the fridge trying to find something to eat.

"What do you want Randy?." John asked as he began to pull out various foods.

"I don't know, whatever your gonna eat." Randy responded from the couch. Just then there was a noise at the door, randy looked over and saw that the mail had came, he got to his feet and picked the different envelopes off the floor. As he searched threw them one caught his gaze, it was the credit card bill, randy became nervous. "Hey john, the mail came."

"What did I get?." John said from the kitchen.

"Just the PG&E, some spam and the credit card bill."

"Oh, open that up for me will ya buddy." Randy groaned as he unwillingly opened the letter, he knew instantly when he saw it that this wasn't gonna be good. As he unfolded the paper he almost lost his balance and his breath when he caught glimpse of the amount john owed. At that moment john walked in with a plate with two sandwiches on it.

"Damn man you look like you seen a ghost." John said in between his laughs as he handed the plate to randy in exchange for the piece of paper, his smile immediately faded when he saw the amount he owed on his credit card, john suddenly felt dizzy and then fainted.

"John." Randy called as he stared down at his fallen friend, he bent down and picked up the paper, he examined it again. "Jina you really fried that sucker dry."

The amount john owed was $9,583 and 24 cents.


	6. Chapter 6

**The real payback**

"Uuuuuh." John groaned as he set the ice pack back on his head.

"You feeling a bit better John?" Randy asked as he sat next to him on the couch with a glass of water.

"Hell no." He said. "She's on something, I mean it, she taking some kinda shit Randy, She's fuckin crazy!"

"Calm down man."

"I can't!" He yelled startling his friend. "I can't calm down, I have to pay almost 10,000 dollars that I don't even have, all because my girlfriend decided to go on a shopping spree."

"Ex...girlfriend." Randy said. John glared at him.

"I need some rest, I can't deal with this shit right now."

"That's a great idea." Randy agreed. "I'll come back later and-."

"No, you're staying here."

"Why?"

"She's starting to scare me, I need protection from that psychotic bitch." The comment made randy chuckle. "It's not funny."

"Fine man, go to sleep. I'll just be in your room watchin t.v."

John nodded as randy disappeared upstairs.

**Later a the arena**

Jina was dressed in red cargo pants and a black tube top as she walked through the halls. As she was heading to a particular place she ran into Trish.

"Hey what's up girl?" She greeted.

"Nothin much, just going somewhere."

"Where?"

"Just to talk to someone."

"Can I come?"

"Okay, but as soon as we get there, you have to leave."

"Why?"

"Let's just say it's a very private conversation." Jina smiled.

20 minutes later Jina and Trish stood outside the women's locker room.

"Okay now go." Jina said.

"Alright, alright, no need to be so rude." Trish said playfully as she left. The smile on jina's face dropped as she faced the door, she opened it and walked inside. Just as she expected only one person was in there, the one person she wanted to see.

"Oh hi Jina." Maria said with a bright smile. Jina slowly closed the door eliminating the light from the room in the process. "Why is it so dark?"

"Don't worry about that Maria." She answered as she locked the door. "Now listen, I came to talk to you about something...actually make that someone."

"Alright."

"Okay, answer me this question. Why are you flirting with John?"

"Because I like him, duh."

"But you do realize he's my boyfriend right?"

"So. And actually it doesn't seem like you two are in a relationship anymore."

"I just needed a little space from him, but we're still together and that doesn't give you the right to kiss him."

"Excuse me missy, but for your information, he kissed me. And judging by that smirk on his face, I guess he liked it...a lot."

"Maria, have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? Your like the dumbest bitch I've met in my entire life next to Candice Michelle, face it, your pathetic."

"John doesn't think so."

"That's because john doesn't think, much like you."

"Look, don't get mad at me just because your man wants someone better than a worthless hoodrat."

"...excuse me."

"You heard me, your nothing more than a dirty, disgusting, worthless hoodrat from Brooklyn."

"You can't even spell hoodrat."

"H-U-D-D-W-R-A-T, hoodrat." Maria said proudly. Jina bit her tongue to keep from laughing, then she got serious.

"Listen bitch, I won't hesitate to beat the shit out of you right now!"

"Then do it."

**11 minutes later**

Jina smirked as she wiped the blood from her bottom lip. She stared at Maria who was passed out in a small corner, she looked as if she was dead.

"Nobody messes with my man, remember that." Jina stated before leaving the locker room. As she began to walk away she was met by Lita and Trish.

"Girl where have you been?" Trish said. "We thought you left."

"Wait, what happened to your lip?" Lita asked.

"Oh." Jina quickly wiped some blood that was seeping through the cut. "Nothing, just tripped."

"Well be careful, you know there's shit lying around everywhere. Come on, let's go back to the hotel. We'll get you cleaned up." Trish suggested.

"Alright." The three woman walked away. Quietly jina smirked at what had just occurred, she was proud that she had gotten her real revenge, best of all, she knew it would be hours before anyone found her.

Or before she waked up.

**I apologize for updating so late, but I caught a case of writer's block. But I'm baaaaaaccccckkkk! ;););););)**


End file.
